


You Missed a Spot

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	You Missed a Spot

Your favorite thing about the Bunker was the seemingly endless supply of hot water and the water pressure was amazing. Your least favorite thing about the Bunker was the locker room feel of it. There were no stalls, no curtains, no doors, i.e. no privacy. 

You usually waited until the boys had retired for the night before you you would gather your things and sneak down the hall showering quickly before either of them came in. It didn’t allow for the things you really wanted to do, so fantasizing about either Winchester was something you did only when they were out, in your own room. It kinda took the thrill away, but at least you could get off at least once a week, even if it was by your own hand, or vibrator. 

However, today was the perfect day. The boys were on a salt and burn a couple hours away so you had the Bunker to yourself. You had been dancing around all morning, cleaning, headphones in and playlist blaring, singing until your voice was hoarse. You grabbed a towel and made your way to the shower room, still singing. 

You walked in and went to set your towel on the bench when you were suddenly aware both Sam and Dean were in the shower room. Wet and naked. You couldn’t help but stare. Of course you had seen them half naked, but that did not prepare you for the masterpieces that now stood before you. Wet and naked. Perfection was the only word that came to mind, what came to your mouth, however, was “fuck me.” 

They both turned to face you at the same time, each of them stroking their glorious cocks and eyeing you like a piece of meat. You dropped your towel, then gently placed your earbuds and phone on top of it. What the fuck, YOLO right? And you quickly shed your own clothing and stepped between the brothers. You reached up, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s chestnut hair, bringing him to your level and devouring his mouth, the kiss full of need. You released him, turning to Dean and repeating the motions, however, Dean was very different from his brother, the kiss, slower, gentler, but no less needy. 

Within no time, you had your hands wrapped around both their cocks, stroking and taking turns sucking them off. They tasted sinfully delicious. Suddenly, Dean pulled you up to your full height, wrapping one arm under one of your legs, lifting you slightly so that Sam could slide right into your dripping pussy. With one arm braced around Sam, you held on as he started pounding into you while his brother braced your body. 

Dean was rhythmically stroking himself, watching his brother fuck your tight cunt and you rubbing furious circles around your clit. Their names flew from your mouth echoing off the cold tile of the shower room, turning into curses as they returned to you. Sam was starting to lose his rhythm as you threw your head back in pleasure. Dean’s tongue snaked it’s way up your neck, finding every sensitive spot you had and you found your release just as Sam tensed up, spilling inside of you, filling you up. 

As Sam continued holding your hips steady, you turned to Dean, running your fingers through the swollen lips of your pussy dripping with Sam’s cum. You placed both fingers in your mouth, swirling and sucking until they were clean. “Dean, I think you missed a spot.”


End file.
